riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokar Research Facility
The Rokar Research Facility also known as the RK Warehouse Factory (called Rokar for short) was a classified Rohar Federation research facility that was funded by Regian Department of Androbotics under the supervision of Carson-91 during the time before and during the Galactic War to look into early cases of weapons developments against the Universal Generation, and provide a safe haven for Regian Androids who were in hiding from the Universal Generation, during the Occupation such as the Server Resistance. The Facility was abandoned some time during the Galactic War on an unknown year, but it was later mentioned by Carson -91, that the main reason that the facility was abandon was mostly because of the Universal Generation at the time becoming more and more concerned on Rokar's presence in the mountains and was evacuated due to fear of a Universal Generation Invasion, which oddly enough never came. The Facility remained empty even after the Galactic War's end in 2289 after the Fall of the Universal Generation, but Rokar was later found by Dr. James Carlot, and was repopulated as a Health development Research Facility for the Humans that now populate of Regents, with the Regian race, and was reopened on January 2nd of 2303. The Faciliy however expereinced several mutations that later began to attack many of the Scientist and employees in the entire complex, despite Carlot's protest deeming that the creations were harmless, and the Facility was shut Down a second time in 2308. The Facility was since than deemed confidential even for Regent's standards, until the Rokar Facility was discovered by Zero and New Harrison during Operation Underground in the Universal Death Conflict in 2338. History 'Rokar's First Operational Time' 'Rokar's Second Operational Time' During the operation time of Rokar, Dr. James Carlot was the Director and lead researcher, during the Human Migration of Regents in the early 24th Century. Trying to find a cure for Robotic Sindrome, which at the time was spreading rapidlty throughout the humans that resided on Regents after the Galactic War's end, due to Regian atmospheric pressure and weather conditions to be much more lethal and stronger than Earth's, many humans fell Ill, due to Robotic wastes that has been polluting Regents for Centuries before the arrival of the Human race in 2247. Carlot and his fellow researchers performed tests and experiments on infected humans and their children. These human test subjects were at the least not all volunteers and were forced to stay there captive. One subject was held there from 182 days to 182 months (counting the captivity marks left by him or her). The fate of the subject is currently unknown, but it is most likely that he or she died at the time of either Starvation or by the DR during the Universal Death Conflict. As research progressed, Carlot, started to become maddened, by his own creative ways, and began to deny any hopes of his research as creating monsters, still referring to them as human (specifically children), but others in his staff grew concerned and began to abandon research. Carl Morgan left when a man named Carter was mauled by one of the subjects, and Sarah Manora followed shortly after when she became afraid of the subjects' rabid-like, but conniving, nature, against Humanity, even exclaiming in a letter that she had wished that the Universal Generation had destroyed this facility at the time of Regents Occupation, of course she had no idea at the time that, the Facility was not a Health resort but a Weapons development factory. Despite multiple attempts done by Carl and Sarah, Carlot persisted with his research, disregarding the violent nature (even sympathizing with it at times, as seen in his case file of Ronburg) of his subjects. Eventually, in fear of the truth about the health risks of Robotic Syndrome now spreading through the entire mountains from the Rokar Facility, mostly due to multiple plants in the basin creating the experiments from both Human and Robotic organisms, Defense Prime of the Rohar Federation, Ark-4 shut down the facility. Carlot left the Rigs in stasis and was forced to take his subjects, to Mount Kraken, before leaving though, Carlot left the entire facility under the guard of an AI he programmed his personality into to guard the Sires so they could be later observed as they grew. The research facility was abandoned after Carlot took the test subjects to Mount Kraken, and all information regarding how the Rigs were created and what the "Children" were was classified as well. As a result, Rokar's existence was classified for an almost a century until Operation Underground in 2338. 'Universal Death Conflict' 'Operation Underground' During Operation Underground on the 21st year of the Universal Death Conflict, the location of Rokar was declassified as an abandoned outpost so that Zero and New Harrison could search the facility for clues to the Death Roran capital; however, all previous activities and details remained classified, and even Control was kept in the dark regarding the reconnaissance mission. Even Jack Lounge, the highest-ranking military officer, knew nothing more of the place beyond its location, somewhere in the Mountains south of Mount Kraken. Upon arrival, Zero and New Harrison enter the facility while Mega Jerora Roran and Baxter guard both the MR.43, and Moral Tank, that Zero and New Harrison, and Baxter were using as transport. Inside, Zero and New Harrison encounter an armored security door overlooked by a strange AI named Carlot. After blasting the door open with a charge, they proceeded to navigate Rakar's extensive (and lethal) security network while being talked to in a cryptic manner by Carlot. They eventually reached a room filled with stasis tanks containing what Niles identified as "Rigs," and the duo hacks the system from there. Upon hacking the network, Zero and New Harrison recovered information left by the real James Carlot talking of the purpose of his research and then of taking a trip on foot to Mount Kraken, but the recording is interrupted because an unintentional result of the 2 hacking the network is the Rigs are awakened from stasis. These creatures break out of the tanks and attack the both the Zarian Human and Soul Continental Germany, who have to fight their way out and then shut down the Carlot AI because it threatens them for attacking the Rigs. Zero and New Harrison then attempt to leave the facility when D.R forces suddenly attack the Rokar. Zero and New Harrison fight their way to the exit when the already bad storm flares up, and both sides are threatened with lethal Starhail. Zero and New Harrison navigate through the quarters in the train yard and make there way and back to the outer areas of the facility when the hail finally lets up as Zero and New Harrison reunited with Mega, and Baxter. Baxter in a way repaired both the 43, reactivating Miera, and Moral whilst the rest of the squad came under attack by Raider Drop ships and Rudder-1's coming from the south. After constant attacks from Mega by air, Zero and his team are able to Rokar as fast as they could, while Mega and Miera take down the final Brawler Bomber. 'Fate of Rokar' Following the encounter at Rokar, in 2338, during Operation Underground, the Facility was still abandoned even after the Universal Death Conflict. It was than forgotten by most Regian androids world wide, and HUmans, until the facility was found once again by Scientist of both Human and Regian alike. The Facility was stripped of all destroyed DR Bodies and Rig Stasis tanks, and later reverted into a Nuclear Disposal facility, and was reopened for a third time in 2405, where the facility has since than began to house and store multiple Nuclear devices for both disposing and developing. The Facility since than has remained as an Earth Governmental Nuclear Disposal site, for both Military, and science developing needs for weapons development, by Regian android scientist. Known Occupants 'Galactic War Era' *''Carson-91'' *''ENVY'' *''Carparl'' *''Numurous Server Resistance Fighters'' 'Human Migration Era' Employes *''Dr. James Carlot'' *''Dr. Sarah Manora'' *''Dr. Carl Morgan'' Patients *''Ronburg'' Sections Trivia Category:Universal Locations